Ketika Aku Merindukannya
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Ketika musim semi hingga chat room yang dihujani kelopak bunga membuat Sasuke baper dan menghubungi mantannya.../Sasuke's POV, AU, OOC, social-media alert!


****Ketika Aku Merindukannya****

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto always be Masashi Kishimoto's.**_ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **There is no reason except in aim for fun and expressing my mind about making this fanfic.**_

 **Story © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 _Sasuke's POV, AU, OOC, social-media alert!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._

 _Ketika musim semi hingga chat room yang dihujani kelopak bunga membuat Sasuke baper dan menghubungi mantannya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu adalah satu pagi biasa yang kulalui dengan biasa pula—kupikir begitu pada awalnya. Bangun pagi lalu menyempatkan untuk _jogging._ Mengitari lapangan dekat rumah. Cuaca pagi ini juga masih sama dengan kemarin. Masih sama segarnya dan masih sama cerahnya. Musim semi yang tidak terlalu dingin seperti ini adalah waktu paling sempurna untuk beraktifitas di luar ruangan.

Oh, tunggu. _Musim semi_.

Di putaran ketiga, seperti biasa, aku belum kehabisan napas— _yeah_ , mantan atlet, kau bisa menyebutku seperti itu. Kembali lagi ke pikiranku yang tiba-tiba terpaku dengan _musim semi_ itu.

Langkahku semakin lama semakin pelan tanpa aku sadari, sementara mataku memerhatikan jalanan yang aku pijak sedari tadi. Bunga-bunga sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya. Sesekali angin terlalu bersemangat menggodainya, membuat kelopak-kelopaknya yang rapuh terjatuh. Membuat jalanan ini seolah ditutupi selapis permadani tipis berwarna merah muda yang indah…

…juga menggelikan disaat yang bersamaan.

Kakiku sudah benar-benar terhenti saat tanganku menangkap satu kelopak sakura yang terjatuh dengan sangat lambat.

 _Musim semi, ya?_

Aku tak pernah memerhatikan detail ini sebelumnya. Tapi yang jelas, saat itu aku mengakui satu hal; musim semi adalah musim yang paling indah. Satu dorongan yang entah darimana, membuatku tiba-tiba merasakan kebahagiaan menelusup. Membuat dadaku menghangat.

Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Oh, tunggu dulu! Sudah berapa kali aku mengeluarkan kosa kata "indah", _huh_? Aku bahkan tak pernah berharap bisa mengucapkannya langsung dengan suaraku!

.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Maka aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari ini di rumah saja. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ kemana-mana. Maka disaat inilah aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan melakukan hal-hal berguna seperti… membereskan setumpuk tugas yang seingatku tak pernah menyusut itu.

Calon dokter memang selalu rawan _stress_. Sekarang aku percaya kata-kata _Dobe_.

Berbekal motivasi prinsip melakukan-hal-hal-yang-berguna, aku menenggelamkan diri dengan buku, _paper-paper_ analisis, dan laptop. Ponselku sama-sekali tak kuhiraukan sampai siang. Dan sekarang kopi pagiku sudah habis, yang tertinggal hanya ampas gelap tak berasa yang mengendap di dasar cangkir.

Tak berasa…

Hampa…

Jikapun ada rasa maka itu adalah rasa pahit…

Hampa…

Pahit…

Seperti hidupku sekarang.

.

.

" _Cih_ , apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?"

Baiklah, aku menggeram saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi _mellow_ begini? Yang kemarin juga. Apanya juga yang 'indah-indah' itu?

.

.

 _Mungkin kau benar-benar stress, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _._

 _._

Tugas-tugas yang tadi membentuk gunungan di sudut kamarku kini sudah tandas. Cangkir kopi kosong sudah aku lupakan –lengkap dengan filosofi ngelantur itu. Masih pukul 2 siang. Jadi… apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku melirik ponselku. Benda persegi panjang hitam itu masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama seperti semalam, saat aku mematikannya total. Aku mencoba mencari alasan hal berguna apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu.

Hn… mungkin _Kaa-san_ menelepon?

Aku menghela napas, lalu menghidupkannya.

Tak lama sampai benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi berisik yang datang secara beruntun. Mulai dari notifikasi email, BBM, WA, LINE, IG, semuanya tumpah ruah muncul di layarnya.

Bagus! Sepertinya aku telah salah menentukan pilihan.

Dan _Kaa-san_ rupanya belum menelepon kesini.

 _Tsk…_

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan jika notifikasi itu berasal dari kontak pribadi dosen atau grup kelas yang memberikan informasi tentang tugas-tugas, apalagi dari Itachi, _Tou-san,_ dan _Kaa-san_. Masalahnya bukan hanya mereka, tapi justru kebanyakan dari kontak yang tidak kukenal dan berisikan hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

Siapa yang jomblo disini? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengoper ajakan kencan yang jumlahnya puluhan itu untuk kalian.

Butuh lima menit ekstra sampai ponselku berhenti berbunyi. Aku mulai menelusuri _sosmed_ pribadiku. Di jajaran daftar _chat_ yang tak berguna itu ternyata ada pesan dari dosen. Pesan agar aku ke ruangannya besok untuk mengambil alat praktikum sebelum kelas dimulai.

Maksud hati ingin segera membalas pesan itu, tapi jariku seperti terserang kelumpuhan mendadak. Menggantung begitu saja diatas _touch screen pad_. Mataku memerhatikan _chat room_ yang sedang dihujani efek kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

Hn… kelopak bunga. Warna merah muda. Aku teringat _jogging_ kemarin pagi, pemandangan sakura yang berguguran. Dan perasaan hangat itu serta merta menelusup kembali.

Hn… indah, nyaman, sekaligus menggelikan disaat yang sama.

Beberapa bagian tubuhku seperti digelitiki oleh bulu halus tak kasat mata. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Gelitikan ini, gelitikan hangat yang membuatku merasakan kerinduan pada masa lalu.

 _Musim semi_

 _Masa lalu_

 _Sakura Haruno._

Nama itu muncul begitu saja. Membuatku memejamkan mata lamat-lamat. Masih mencoba menghayati sensasi hangat yang menguasai dadaku.

.

 _Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?_

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, menatap layar ponselku kembali. Kutinggalkan _chat_ dosenku begitu saja, dan mencari deretan nama itu di _contact list_ -ku. Seingatku kami masih berteman. Aku yakin aku belum mem- _block_ kontaknya setelah kelulusan.

Sampai tinggal satu sentuhan lagi maka aku akan masuk ke _chat room_ kontaknya. Tapi aku mendadak ragu. Kupikir ini adalah satu hal yang _bukan-aku-sekali_.

 _Chat…_

 _Tidak…_

 _Chat…_

 _Tidak…_

 _Chat…_

 _Tidak…_

 _Chat…_

 _Tidak…_

Kubanting ponselku ke tempat tidur. Lantas membanting tubuhku sendiri ke tempat yang sama dan mengerang keras-keras dibalik bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh… tujuh malam. Oh sial, aku ketiduran! Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. Kepalaku pusing. Seolah menambah kepusingan itu, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ternyata alarm pengingat mandi. Kuraih ponselku yang tergeletak di sudut kasur dan mematikannya.

Aku mau mandi.

Belum sampai benda persegi itu kuletakkan lagi, aku terdiam.

 _Sakura_ …

Bukankah tadi aku ingin _chat_ Sakura?

Perasaan hangat itu muncul kembali.

"Sial," rutukku.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perasaan ini makin menjadi-jadi. Ya! Melakukan sesuatu! Perasaan ini menghantuiku sejak kemarin, dan akan terus mengusikku. Terus datang jika aku tidak melakukansesuatu.

 _Sesuatu._ Dan itu selain _chat_ secara langsung.

Aku menghela napas.

Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

.

.

Entah bisikan darimana kudapatkan ilham itu. Kuketikkan sesuatu di laman berandaku.

.

.

" _ **Ketika musim semi berpindah ke dalam chat room…"**_

.

.

Itu adalah _post_ -ku yang pertama di LINE. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku segera merutukinya, karena notifikasi dari cewek-cewek berisik membanjiri _post_ itu. Bahkan _Dobe_ menuliskan komentar dibawahnya.

" _ **Kau Sasuke kan? Sasuke Uchiha? Teme, kesambet apa kau buat post begituuuu?!"**_

Ck, lebay. Hanya komentar Naruto itulah yang kubaca dari belasan komentar lain yang menyerbu dalam waktu singkat.

Tidak ada _dia_ di notifikasiku. Menghela napas, kuputuskan untuk menyimpan ponselku saja. Aku lalu pergi mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah meraih benda itu lagi dari atas meja, berniat menelepon _Kaa-san_. Aku menggerung jengkel ketika notifikasi LINE-ku masih ribut berbunyi. Tapi kejengkelanku tak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian nama itu menyeruak diantara notifikasi lainnya.

.

.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_ _liked your post._

 _Home | Today at 19.48_

.

.

Oh, dia melihat _post_ -ku.

Apa?

Dia melihat _post_ -ku!

Dia melihat _post_ -ku dan menyukainya!

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang. Tunggu, apa ini…. Aku berdebar hanya karena mengetahui dia merespon sinyal tersembunyi yang kukirimkan untuknya? Kenapa aku ini? Sial… kenapa aku merasa senang sekali? Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum! Datang darimana setan kurang ajar yang tengah merasukiku ini, huh?

Lalu seolah itu belum cukup, kebahagiaan yang _sedikit_ keterlaluan itu membuatku berhasrat untuk segera _chat_ ke kontaknya.

.

 _ **Sakura?**_

.

Butuh dua menit sampai pesan balasan darinya masuk. Aku tak bisa lebih girang lagi. Setan ini sudah benar-benar mengobrak-abrik diriku!

.

 _ **Halo Calon Dokter Tampan!^^**_

.

Senyumku semakin melebar. Aku membalasnya dengan kecepatan kilat. _Chat_ itu mengalir begitu saja.

.

 _ **Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?**_

 **.**

 _ **Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?**_

 _ **Sepertinya kau sibuk ya…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baik juga.**_

 _ **Yah, kau juga sepertinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak juga kok :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Konoha. Bisakah kita bertemu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Minggu depan ya? Un… aku masih harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Mungkin dua minggu lagi aku baru pulang.**_

 _ **Oh tunggu dulu!**_

 _ **Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke-kun ingin menemuiku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ingin bertemu saja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dengan Naruto? Oh, itu pasti akan mengasyikkan!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tidak. Hanya kita berdua.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EH?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dua minggu lagi. Aku tunggu.**_

.

.

Seringai masih setia menempel di bibirku. Tuhaaann, dua minggu terlalu lama! Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menelponku via _LINE call_. Membuatku nyaris terlonjak. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kita baru saja _chat_ , Sakura."

Di seberang, aku bisa mendengar dia menghirup napas dan menghelanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke, tolong katakan padaku. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau membuat status _seperti itu_ dan kau tiba-tiba meng- _chat_ -ku. Mengajakku bertemu. Ini… tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Kau… putus cinta?"

Kalimat panjang bernada khawatir itu membuat kernyitan dahiku semakin lama semakin mendalam. Dan apa-apaan itu yang terakhir? Putus cinta? Yang benar saja. Pacar terakhirku adalah dirinya.

"Aku tidak bermasalah sedikitpun. Dan aku tidak sedang putus cinta. Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawabku dengan nada ketus yang tak bisa kusembunyikan.

Demi Tuhan! Dia mengiraku _bermasalah_ setelah aku mengalami deraan perasaan-perasaan itu? Perasaan yang menerorku sejak kemarin? Sakura yang berguguran di jalanan, kopi galau tadi siang, dan bunga-bunga yang menghujani _chat room…_ Apa itu semua belum jelas? Bukankah status yang kuposting dan _chat_ -ku sudah sangat jelas membuktikan kalau aku—

Kalau aku…

.

.

"….ke? Sasuke? Kau masih disana?"

.

"Oh—hn. Aku masih disini."

.

"Ya sudah, aku hanya berpesan agar kau tidak terlalu memaksakan tenagamu untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kampusmu yang mungkin menumpuk. Makanlah dengan teratur, minum vita—"

.

"Sakura."

.

"Hm?"

.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Itu saja."

.

.

Kata itu akhirnya meluncur juga. Serta merta perasaan hangat itu menelusup kembali, mengisi dadaku dengan nyaman. Sensasi menggelitik itu masih ada, tapi yang ini jauh lebih baik.

.

Jadi… sejak kemarin itu, aku merindukannya, ya?

.

.

 **Owari.**

* * *

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Hohohooo dan jadilah satu fic nun gak jelas inih!_

 _Apa yang Sasuke rasain kurang lebih sama kayak yang aku rasain sendiri. Ada yang terkagum-kagum menemukan chat room LINE yang dipenuhi hujan bunga? TOSS! xD_

 _Sumpah mellow banget Saskey disini. Mellow gue jadi kebawa-bawa sama dia. Te-hee~~_

 _Review please? :3_


End file.
